Hasta Que Llegaste
by LasTresPrincesasDeSerendip
Summary: Alice Cullen tiene mucho que agradecerle a la vida. Es la propietaria de una exitosa empresa de rehabilitación de edificios, su familia la arropa y tiene un novio, o una especie de novio. Aun así, le parece que le falta algo. Algo como Jasper Whitlock, un tipo alto y peligrosamente atractivo. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Sinopsis

"Alice Cullen tiene mucho que agradecerle a la vida. Es la propietaria de una exitosa empresa de rehabilitación de edificios, su familia la arropa y tiene un novio, o una especie de novio. Aun así, le parece que le falta algo. Algo como Jasper Whitlock, un tipo alto y peligrosamente atractivo.

Cuando Alice tenía dieciséis años, ese chico malo de Bellsford le rompió el corazón. Ahora que ha vuelto, su corazón traidor está de nuevo en peligro. Lo que tendría que hacer ella es darle calabazas pero, en cambio, el destino parece tenerle reservado algo distinto".

* * *

**N.A.** Hola! Aquí les traigo otra adaptación, como ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es de Kristan Higgins. Por favor díganme que opinan de la historia con estos personajes. Subiré el capitulo 1 alguno de estos días.

Respecto a la otra adaptación que estoy haciendo no se preocupen, no la abandonare. Subiré capitulo también uno de estos días.

Nos leemos pronto,

Wall-e


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer.** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Mayer y la trama de Kristan Higgins.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Toda mujer tiene la secreta fantasía de volver a encontrarse con el hombre que le rompió el corazón. En ella, va dando un paseo por la calle con su elegante y guapísimo marido (digamos que George Clooney en, por ejemplo, _Ocean's eleven_) que la va acariciando, e incluso rozándole el cuello con la nariz porque es incapaz de dejar de tocarla. Lleva puesto un atuendo fabuloso, el pelo brillante y perfectamente peinado. Ambos van de camino al mejor restaurante de la zona, o quizás a la joyería más elegante, ya que él ha insistido en regalarle otra prueba más de su amor, y entonces… ¡Oh, Dios mío! Mira quien aparece por ahí. Porque es él, ¿verdad? Su primer amor, el hombre que no solo rompió su joven y leal corazón, sino que lo hizo pedazos. Ahora ya no tiene tan buen aspecto. No, los años no le han tratado bien. Tiene el pelo lleno de canas –o mejor, se está quedando calvo-, le sobran unos cuantos kilos y anda encorvado. Entonces el la mira, reconociendo al instante que el error más grande de su vida fue dejarla. El trio intercambia el cortes saludo de rigor. Clooney le da la mano y le lanza a su adorada esposa una irónica mirada que dice a las claras: _¿este?, ¿En serio?,_ y mientras la feliz pareja se aleja hacia su selecto automóvil, el antiguo rompecorazones pasa a la historia para siempre. Pero el la seguirá mirando con nostalgia durante un buen rato más, preguntándose cómo pudo estar tan ciego.

Eso estaría bien. Mucho mejor, reconoció para sí Alice Cullen, que llevar puesto el uniforme de camarera del _Guten Tag_, con la falda peto, la camisa de volantes y el chaleco bordado con enanos (si, enanos), por no mencionar las medias verdes y los zuecos rojos. Tenía las mejillas inflamadas por la albóndiga de patata que acababa de llevarse a la boca, como si su metabolismo de pulga estuviera a punto de explotar. Y fue en ese momento cuando la puerta trasera se abrió y apareció él, justo enfrente de ella.

Jasper Declan Withlock, el primer hombre del que se enamoró y el único que le había roto el corazón.

No era Clooney. Tampoco había ninguna joyería. Solo una cocina vacía en un avejentado restaurante de comida alemana y una albóndiga del tamaño de un puo a punto de reventarle las mejillas.

El cerebro de Alice se puso en modo colapso total. Se quedó completamente en blanco. Hablar no era una opción viable.

Sus ojos todavía tenían ese desconcertante tono azul hielo claro. Su pelo rubio no lucia ni una sola cana. Seguía siendo igual de alto -_pues claro, Alice, la gente no suele encoger cuando llega a los treinta_- y aun irradiaba ese halo de chico malo de_me quieres pero yo no te hago ni caso_. Oh… mierda. Aquello no pintaba nada bien. _Mastica, Alice, mastica_, le ordenó su cerebro. Obedeció a duras penas. Era una albóndiga enorme.

Jasper llevaba puestos unos jeans, una camiseta y una cazadora de cuero; un atuendo muy parecido al que solía llevar en el instituto, si la memoria no fallaba. Y su memoria era bastante nítida en lo que a Jasper Whitlock se refería. Había llegado a bellsfold para vivir con su tío tras salir del reformatorio en el que había pasado una temporada al haber sido acusado de robar un automóvil. (¡Que bien! Si, si, de acuerdo, en ese momento ella tenía quince años y ese dato le había resultado de lo más emocionante). Conducía una vieja moto (¡Oh, sí!) y, según se rumoreaba, había sido el responsable de que unas cuantas adolescentes pasara de niña a mujer (¡Puaj!). Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, termino enamorándose de la muchacha más decente del instituto, como si estuvieran en medio de un capítulo de _Sensación de vivir_, la serie favorita de Alice en aquellos tiempos. Y cuando Ashley Greene se matriculo en una universidad de California, Jasper la siguió. Al final terminaron casándose. O eso es lo que se publicó en el periódico local antes de que los padres de Ashley se mudaran a Maine.

Y ahora, ahí estaba el.

-¡Jasper! –grito su madre. Esme Cullen, una mujer de casi metro noventa de pura ingeniera alemana, irrumpió en la cocina, haciendo vibrar la vajilla apilada-. ¡Alice! ¡Mira quién tenemos aquí! ¡Se nos había olvidado contártelo! ¡Carlisle! ¡Ya ha llegado Jasper! Jasper, cariño, ¿Por qué no has entrado por la puerta principal?

-Supongo que es la costumbre –contesto con una ligera sonrisa a su madre.

-Me alegro de verte, hijo –saludo efusivamente Carlisle, dando un fuerte apretón de manos al recién llegado.

Jasper Declan Withlock.

-Te acuerdas de Jasper, ¿verdad, cielo? –dijo Esme.

Alice hizo un gesto de asentimiento con las mejillas todavía abultadas por la albóndiga. ¿Podía mostrar un aspecto más ridículo que el que tenía ahora? No era que tampoco hubiera sido agraciada con el don de la feminidad en lo que a ropa se refería; su trabajo requería que llevara una vestimenta resistente, hecha de franela y telas similares. Pero cualquier cosa de las que guardaba en su armario era mucho mejor que su uniforme (el mismo que llevaba desde el instituto y, desgraciadamente, todavía demasiado holgado en el pecho; por lo visto los alemanes no tenían muy en cuenta los pechos pequeños a la hora de diseñar ropa).

-Hola –dijo él, saludándola con el mismo desinterés que recordaba con apesadumbrada claridad-. ¿Cómo estas, Alessa? –su tono decía que en realidad le importaba muy poco la respuesta. Y además estaba lo de _Alessa_. Jasper siempre la llamaba por su nombre verdadero; un apelativo que, sin saber muy bien porque, Alice odiaba. Por si no hubiera tenido suficiente con parecer el palo de una escoba durante el tiempo en que fue al instituto, encima se llamaba Alessa Wilhelmina Marie Cullen (en honor a una tía abuela medio ciega que murió al caerse a un pozo). Como era de esperar, se había llevado una buena tanda de burlas.

-Bien –contesto, tragándose por fin el último trozo de albóndiga-. Y tú, ¿Qué tal?

-También bien, gracias.

-¡Me alegro! Y hmm… ¿Cómo esta Ashley?

-Murió –contesto el con frialdad.

Aquella respuesta hizo que alzara la cabeza consternada.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

Jasper le lanzo una mirada glacial.

-No.

¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera perdido una noticia como aquella?

-Pero… ¿cundo?

-En octubre hará tres años.

Aquello lo explicaba todo, o al menos un poco. Hacía dos años y medio, también en octubre, decidió tomarse unas vacaciones y paso dos semanas en Carolina del Norte. Como había entrado en Facebook más bien tarde, si alguien había comentado el asunto vía Internet se lo había perdido. Además, ella y Ashley no se movían precisamente en el mismo círculo de amigos.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo con la cara roja. Ashley Greene, ¿muerta? ¡Vaya! Era una muchacha simpática. Muy simpática, y también muy popular durante los años de instituto, cuando ambas cosas parecían excluirse mutuamente-. ¿Y qué fue lo que le paso? –pregunto. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era un asunto que no le concernía, añadió-: Por supuesto que no tienes que contármelo. No… no es algo que tenga que saber… es algo muy… personal.

-Leucemia –contesto Jasper.

Alice se estremeció.

-Lo siento muchísimo.

-Una tragedia –apunto Carlisle-. Era una muchacha tan dulce.

-Nos lo conto el otro día en el Home Depot –dijo Esme-. ¿Te acuerdas de todas las veces que se nos ha estropeado el extractor de aire del baño de arriba? Pues bien, pensamos que era hora de solucionarlo, sobre todo desde que Irina va a volver a casa, así que nos fuimos a la tienda y nos encontramos con este guapetón. Nos dio tanta pena cuando nos enteramos de lo de Ashley. ¡Tanta pena!

De acuerdo, pero no tanta como para contárselo, y eso que Esme la llamaba todas las mañanas a las ocho y cuarto. No obstante, el no dar las noticias importantes era una tradición familiar. Su madre podía narrarle al detalle la operación de vesícula de Carol Antonelli o como ahorraban conduciendo más de sesenta kilómetros para comprar un café en _Stop&Shop_ en vez de en _Hannaford's_, pero los acontecimientos más importantes -muertes, nacimientos, bodas…- solían pasar inadvertidos.

De pronto, el recuerdo de Ashley en la heladería _Sweetie Sue_, con un cucurucho de cuatro bolas en vez de tres, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad desde el mostrador, hizo que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

-De verdad que lo siento –dijo en voz más baja.

-Gracias –se limitó a decir Jasper, que seguía con su mirada fría y desinteresada.

Alice aparto la mirada, dividida entre la compasión, la culpa por no haberse enterado de lo de Ashley, la inquietud (después de todo Jasper seguía causando estragos en ella) y, si, el deseo.

-Tuvisteis una hija, ¿no? –pregunto. Al menos sí que se acordaba de eso.

-Nicole. Ya tiene quince años.

-Caramba. Quince. Eso es… caramba. Quince.

Jasper no dijo nada, pero la miro con el mismo desdén que Alice recordaba tan bien.

Hacia años, cuando Jasper imitaba el estilo de Bono, estuvo trabajando una temporada justo allí, en el _Guten Tag_; una época maravillosa y desesperante para Alice. Aunque el que los Cullen le hubieran dado trabajo a Jasper cuando su reputación era de lo más cuestionable (y fascinante) no había hecho que ella le cayera mejor. No. Siempre sintió por ella el mismo interés que por una mota de polvo.

Por lo menos al principio.

Daba igual. Su madre volvía a parlotear.

-Jasper, cariño, ¡no has cambiado nada! ¡Tienes que quedarte a tomar algo! ¡No puedes negarte! ¿Has comido? Te prepararemos algo. Insisto. Carlisle también insiste, ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro –intervino Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, solo algo de beber –dijo Jasper-. Tengo que volver con mi hija.

En ese momento, Otto, un camarero de toda la vida y el encargado de tocar el acordeón en el _Guten Tag_, asomo la cabeza por la puerta que daba al comedor.

-Carlisle, Esme, los Schmottlach han llegado.

-Alice, haz que Jasper se sienta como en casa, ¿de acuerdo? Jasper, solo tardaremos un minuto. Bruce y Shirtly son nuestros mejores amigos. ¿Te acuerdas de ellos?

Mientras Esme agarraba de la mano a Carlisle y lo llevaba a rastras hacia el comedor, Jasper esbozo una media sonrisa que consiguió que las partes íntimas de Alice se contrajeran de calor. _¡Hola!._ El estómago empezó a darle saltos como si fuera un delfín sobreexcitado. Sola. Estaba _sola_ con _Macizorro McPecado_… viudo. Oh, vaya, aquello no estaba bien. No debería desear al pobre hombre. Salvo que la definición de _pobre hombre_ no iba para nada con Jasper Whitlock. Trago saliva; un gesto que sonó mas que si hubieran disparado un arma en la ahora silenciosa cocina.

Mientras tanto, _Don Regalo Divino para las Mujeres_ -porque si, estaba muy bueno… con toda esa sensual belleza masculina aderezada con un halo de inaccesibilidad gracias a ese toque de desdén- cruzo los brazos y se dedicó a echar un vistazo a la cocina.

A ella le seguía resultando duro asimilar que la alegre y vivaracha Ashley Greene se hubiera ido para siempre. Sintiendo todavía un nudo en la garganta, volvió a tragar saliva.

-¿Y cómo lo está llevando tu hija?

-Bastante bien –respondió, dedicándole una breve mirada.

-Bueno, ¿y que te trae por aquí? ¿Has venido solo de visita?

-No. Nos hemos mudado para estar más cerca de los padres de Ashley.

¿Habían vuelto? ¿Para quedarse?

-Oh. Hmm… eso está muy bien. Muy bien. Quiero decir que está muy bien vivir cerca de la familia. Por los niños, ya me entiendes.

El no respondió. Ni tampoco le pregunto a que se dedicaba, si estaba casada, si tenía hijos. Por supuesto que no. Por lo visto, seguía mostrándose igual de impasible con ella como para preocuparse por…

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Alessa? ¿A qué te dedicas?

_¡Uy! Retiro lo dicho_.

-Oh, pues ahora mismo estoy echando una mano aquí solo durante esta noche. En realidad tengo una empresa que se dedica a la rehabilitación de edificios y a la restauración de objetos –contesto, muy consciente del orgullo que tiño su voz. Jasper no dijo nada, solo hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento-. ¿Y tú?

-Soy mecánico. Me dedico sobre todo a tunear motos.

Claro, mecánico de motos. Eso le permitía vestir de cuero, oler a aceite y llevar potentes maquinas entre las piernas. Aquel pensamiento hizo que se le doblaran las rodillas. _Tranquilízate_. No era el plan de abalanzarse sobre él y tirarle sobre el suelo de la cocina de sus padres. Pero Jasper siempre había tenido ese efecto sobre ella, y sobre el resto de las mujeres. Era como el rayo tractor de la Estrella de la Muerte, atrayendo hacia si todo aquello que estuviera dentro de su campo gravitatorio.

-Motos. Estupendo –consiguió decir.

Jasper volvió a recorrer con la mirada la cocina. Después soltó un suspiro, contrariado quizá por no tener a nadie más con quien hablar.

-¿Estas casada? –pregunto, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Hmm, no. No estoy casada. Todavía no, debería decir. Yo… Bueno, ya sabes. Aún no he conocido al hombre adecuado -¡Oh, por favor! aquello hacia que pareciera que nadie la deseaba-. Aún no. Sí que he conocido a alguno que otro… y… ya sabes, he estado cerca de… una o dos veces… pero…

-¿Cerca de qué? –pregunto Esme, abriendo de golpe las puertas de la cocina.

Alice se sobresaltó.

-De nada –mascullo, tirando de su chaleco bordado con enanitos para colocárselo bien.

-Alessa me estaba hablando de la vez que estuvo a punto de casarse –comento Jasper.

¿Había burla en su voz? Seguro que sí.

-¿Qué? ¿A punto de que? –Esme se llevó una manaza a su amplio pecho-. Mi propia hija, y yo sin saberlo…

-Para, mamá. Fue con… ya sabes –tomo una profunda bocanada de aire-, con Ron, ¿te acuerdas?

-¿El del sarpullido?

Alice hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Le desapareció al poco tiempo.

-Ese fue el que luego se volvió gay, ¿verdad? Sinceramente, Jasper, Alice no ha conseguido encontrar a un hombre normal, tampoco es que lo haya intentado mucho, siempre metida en ese agujero lleno de chatarra…

-No es ningún agujero. Es una empresa de desconstrucción y restauración.

_Y si he encontrado a un hombre normal. Lo que no quiero es que te de un soponcio en cuanto te diga quien es._

-Simepre lo he dicho, si mi hija se arreglara un poco, seguro que alguno se daría cuenta de lo bonita y dulce que… -Esme se detuvo al tiempo que un destello místico empezaba a brillar en sus ojos. Alice conocía perfectamente aquella mirada. Era la de casamentera; la que había visto numerosas veces a lo largo de los años. De hecho, Ron, el gay con sarpullido, había sido uno de sus mejores apaños. También había estado el sobrino de Carol Antonelli, que la llevo a un McDoland en su primera cita y ni siquiera pago su hamburguesa. O el proveedor de restaurantes que resulto tener dos familias, una en New Hampshire y otra en Delaware. Y ahora esa mirada de casamentera tenía un nuevo objetivo: Jasper.

_No lo hagas, mamá_, rogo Alice para sus adentros, encorvando los hombros como si quisiera detener el golpe.

Pero el golpe llego, aunque no en la forma esperada.

-Tienes que volver para que conozcas a mi sobrina, Jasper –dijo Esme-. Irina. De La alemana descalza. Del canal de cocina. Es la hija de mi difunta hermana. ¡Estamos tan orgullosos de ella! ¿Has visto alguna vez su programa?

-Pues la verdad que no –murmuro él. Volvió a mirar a Alice, fijándose de nuevo en su atuendo. ¡Como si ella se hubiera olvidado de lo idiota que parecía vestida así!

-Pues ya sabes, tienes que volver –sentencio Esme-. ¡Nos emocionamos tanto cuando nos dijo que quería venirse a trabajar aquí! Y es tan, pero tan dulce –su madre hizo una pausa estratégica-. Y también es guapa.

Era cierto, Alice tenía que reconocer que su prima era preciosa. Se parecía mucho a Esme –alta, voluptuosa… -. Era una autentica belleza germana. Ella, sin embargo, había sido adoptada –uno sesenta (uno cincuenta y ocho, ¿para qué mentir?), cuarenta y nueve kilos, blanca, menuda, con un pelo negro difícil de peinar y ojos azules. En cuanto a la dulzura de Irina… soltó un bufido.

-La verdad es que nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda –continuo su madre-. Sobre todo desde que abrieron ese… -Esme tomo aire de forma bastante elocuente- … ese restaurante italiano calle abajo. El negocio se ha resentido un poco desde entonces.

El negocio llevaba resintiéndose desde mucho antes de que abrieran el _Inferno_, aunque Alice sabía que su madre nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. La comida del _Guten Tag_ no estaba mal, si te gustaba la cocina alemana de la vieja escuela (lo que, todo había que decirlo, no le pasaba a mucha gente). El eslogan de _te daremos de comer hasta que no puedas más_ no hablaba precisamente de cenas para gourmet.

El_ Inferno_, por otro lado, llevaba abierto tan sólo seis meses y ya había recibido una crítica de cuatro estrellas del _New York Times._ Ellos también tenían un eslogan; uno que aparecía en todas las televisiones locales y en las guías de viaje más llamativas: _La misión de nuestra vida es darles la mejor comida que jamás hayan probado_.

Laurent Bellini, el dueño, también se había ganado hacia poco el odio eterno de sus padres cuando contesto a la pregunta de un periodista sobre los otros restaurantes de la zona. Su respuesta había sido: _Hay una institución kitsch un poco más abajo, aunque no supone para nosotros competencia alguna_. Para Esme y Carlisle aquellas palabras fueron más ofensivas que si les hubieran quemado la casa hasta los cimientos.

En realidad ambos restaurantes resultaban muy diferentes. El _Guten Tag_ era todo diversión; no en cuanto a la comida, sino en la vestimenta, la música y los tradicionales gritos alemanes de _¡zicke zacke, zicke zacke, hey, hey, hey! _Cada vez que alguien pedía que le sirvieran una cerveza. El _Inferno_, por el contrario, representaba la sofisticación en persona. Su interior era magnifico, algo que Alice conocía de primera mano. Laurent se había gastado más de diez mil dólares en _Piezas Únicas_, el negocio de ella, lo que todavía seguía suponiendo un problema candente (por no decir una ulcera sangrante) para sus padres. Por ejemplo, en el _Inferno_ se encontraba la fuente que Alice había rescatado de un antiguo monasterio de Nueva York, las columnas de mármol de la biblioteca pública de Lowell y las esculturas de cuatro santos italianos de una iglesia de Vermont.

Si, Laurent Bellini sabía cómo llevar un negocio.

Y también era bastante bueno en la cama. Lo que, por supuesto, jamás le contaría a sus padres. Antes se mataría. Aun así, aquello hacia que se sintiera un poquito orgullosa.

-Bueno, venga –dijo Esme, agarrándose al brazo de Jasper y tirando de el-. Nuestro hijo y su pareja están aquí. ¿Llegaste a conocer a Edward? Seguro que sí, aunque él estaba en la facultad de medicina cuando trabajabas aquí. Alice, cariño, no te quedes ahí parada, ven y tomate una copa con nosotros.

-Tengo que irme –comento ella, descolgando la cazadora de la percha que había en la puerta-. Hasta luego, mamá. Hmm, Jasper… Me alegro de volver a verte.

Sin apenas mirarla, Jasper hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-Alice, espera –le llamo su madre-. Llévate algunas pechugas. No me gusta verte comer toda esa basura que compras en el supermercado. He visto esas pizzas que tienes en el congelador. No deberías comer eso, incluso aunque estés intentando engordar un poco. Jasper, ¡mi hija no consigue ganar ni un solo kilo! ¡Ojala yo tuviera ese mismo problema!

Alice cerró los ojos.

-Adiós, mamá.

A continuación, abrió la puerta trasera y se sumergió en el silencio que proporcionaba una noche de un jueves cualquiera en Bellsford, new Hampshire. Hacia frio, sobre todo debido al viento proveniente del rio Piscataqua. Estaba claro que marzo todavía estaba dando sus últimos coletazos en Nueva Inglaterra. A medida que iba caminando por el callejón situado detrás del restaurante se puso a temblar. Las camisetas en ese mes no eran lo más práctico. Se metió en la furgoneta, se ajustó la camiseta y encendió el motor, al que le costó unos segundos volver a la vida. Mientras conducía por la calle, se paró en lo que una vez fue el taller mecánico _Kirby_. Se fijó en un cartel colgado en la ventana: _Próxima apertura: Tuneado de motos Granite. Propietario: Jasper Whitlock._

Había llegado el momento de tomarse esa chocolatina de coco y almendras _Almond Joy_ que llevaba en la guantera. Rasgo de un tirón el envoltorio y aspiro su dulce aroma.

Pobre Ashley. De verdad que lo sentía. No sólo por ella, sino por su hija de quince años. Pobrecilla. Incluso también se compadeció de Jasper. No tenía que resultar fácil criar solo a una adolescente que había perdido a su madre a una edad tan complicada. Aunque seguro que no permanecía soltero y sin compromiso por mucho tiempo. Lo más probable era que ya tuviera una novia, quizá más de una, porque, ¿Qué mujer era capaz de resistirse a un viudo con una niña?

Jasper Whitlock había vuelto al pueblo. Para quedarse. Tenía que admitir que, por un lado, le parecía emocionante. Emocionante en el mismo sentido que debía serlo el saltar al agua desde un acantilado… Emocionante, y a menudo funesto.

-Esta vez, intenta no comportarte como una idiota –se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.

Después, le dio un golpe al salpicadero de la furgoneta para que el iPod empezara a sonar, y eligió _Brother Love's Traveling Salvation Show_, de Neil Dimond, en un intento por mejorar su estado de ánimo.

El caso era que, hacia unos cuantos años, se había enamorado de Jasper Declan Whitlock, y lo había hecho hasta la medula. Le había amado con todo fervor con el que una adolescente puede amar y por él hubiera ido hasta el fin del mundo si hubiera sido necesario. Pero él, sin apenas mirar hacia atrás, le rompió el corazón de un doloroso golpe.

Y ni siquiera era consciente de que lo había hecho.

* * *

**N.A.** Hola! He aquí el primer capitulo de esta divertida historia, espero y les haya gustado :)


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer.** Nada de esto me pertenece, la trama es de Kristan Higgins y los personajes de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

Jasper Whitlock cerró la puerta con llave y echo el cerrojo. Después, la abrió de nuevo y repitió la operación, solo para asegurarse de que este era lo suficientemente sólido. Lo era. O eso pensaba. Volvió a quitarlo y a ponerlo. Quizá resultaba demasiado duro. Puede que se hubiera olvidado de algo, así que lo retiro de nuevo y volvió a echarlo una vez más. Tenía que estar seguro de que, estar seguro, era realmente estar seguro.

Soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza disgustado consigo mismo. Tenía que superar aquella… aquella obsesión… de inmediato.

-¿Nicole? Ya he llegado –grito. No obtuvo respuesta, lo que significaba que su hija no estuviera en casa. No. Aquello sólo implicaba una cosa: Nicole no debía de estar muy animada. Vaya. Un bajo eléctrico empezó a sonar. Si, su hija estaba en casa, y hacia poco que acababa de descubrir a Los Ramones. Por lo menos su gusto musical iba mejorando. Si hubiera tenido que seguir escuchando a otro cantante impúber durante una hora más se hubiera taladrado los tímpanos.

Se metió en la cocina, abrió el grifo del agua y conto hasta cincuenta y cinco mientras se lavaba las manos. Cuando Ashley se estaba muriendo –no había razón alguna para edulcorarlo, diciendo cosas como _cuando Ashley se puso enferma_ o _cuando Ashley estaba en el hospital-_ el médico le dijo que, en principio, treinta y cinco segundos eran suficientes para eliminar la mayor parte de los gérmenes, pero que cuarenta y cinco lo hacían seguro. Y esos cuarenta y cinco habían bastado hasta… hacia seis meses. A partir de entonces, Jasper había comenzado a preocuparse por nimiedades como esas cada vez más. Con el lavado de manos, por ejemplo. ¿Y si contaba demasiado rápido? ¿Y si existían gérmenes demasiado fuertes que resistían a los cuarenta y cinco segundos? Así que, para asegurarse, mejor cincuenta y cinco. Nicole, como testigo de aquel pequeño ritual, le había dicho que se trataba de un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo por el estrés postraumático que le había producido la muerte de Ashley. No iba desencaminada. De hecho, era su propia experiencia cercana a la muerte lo que había desencadenado el TOC y todos esos episodios de comprobar el cerrojo innumerables veces y la fobia a los gérmenes. Y la cosa iba a peor cuanto más estresado estaba. Teniendo en cuenta que era el padre soltero de una adolescente, el estrés empezaba nada más levantarse de la cama. Pero como Nicole no sabía nada de su cercano episodio a la muerte, seguía dejando que pensara que era por pena. Aquello le parecía la opción más segura.

Se secó las manos en un papel de cocina (a saber lo que tenía el paño de secar los platos) y se fue en dirección al pasillo para saludar a su hija.

-Hola, cariño –dio, golpeando con los nudillos antes de abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola, papá! –Nicole se sentó sobre la cama-. No te oí llegar –cuando le sonrió, el corazón se le contrajo de la misma forma que lo hizo al verla por primera vez, todavía cubierta de líquido amniótico y llorando a pleno pulmón, hacia quince años y medio.

-¿Cómo está mi niña? –preguntó.

-No muy mal –respondió-. ¿Quieres que te ayude con la cena?

Jasper sintió tal oleada de amor y gratitud que le dolió el pecho.

-Claro.

Cuando se enteró de que su novia estaba embarazada se quedó anonado y, sorprendentemente, también le hizo muchísima ilusión. Todo lo contrario que a Ashley, lo que era comprensible. Ya la habían aceptado en la facultad de derecho de UCLA y un hijo no estaba en su lista de prioridades. Romper con él, en cambio, puede que si hubiera estado en esa lista. Pero acepto cuando él le propuso matrimonio, sobre todo después de prometerle que se haría cargo del bebe para que ella pudiera seguir con su carrera.

Un hijo. Con veintiún años se encontró leyendo libros sobre partos y guías para padres y preguntando a Ashley lo que pensaba sobre las epidurales y los métodos para conseguir dormir a un bebé. Y cuando el gran día llego, tuvo la sensación de que por fin se le había revelado su meta en la vida.

Para sorpresa de todo el mundo –Ashley, sus suegros, los compañeros del taller en el que trabajaba, e incluso para sí mismo- resulto ser un padre magnifico. Como Ashley tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a clase, era él el que se despertaba en mitad de la noche para dar de comer a su hija, mecerla o sacarla a pasear para que conciliara el sueño. Nunca le hizo ascos a cambiar ningún pañal, aprendió que el rojo y el blanco no deben mezclarse en la lavadora, se hizo un experto en comida orgánica para bebes y redujo su jornada laboral para trabajar únicamente cuando Ashley estaba en casa o sus suegros venían a echarles una mano durante una o dos semanas. El taller en el que estaba se dedicaba a tunear motos para una clientela muy acomodada y al propietario le gustaba mucho Jasper. Lo que ganaba con esa media jornada les bastaba para cubrir los gastos. Y cuando su mujer entro en un despacho de abogados especializado en derecho financiero, con sus innumerables horas extras y su cuantioso salario, fue él el que se encargó de llevar y recoger a Nicole del colegio, de las tutorías con los profesores y de quedarse en casa cuando se ponía enferma.

Su propia infancia había sido un tanto agitada. Su madre había muerto cuando tenía nueve años y su padre había estado entrando y saliendo de la cárcel constantemente, por lo que el sistema de acogida le resultaba algo de lo más familiar. Había sido un estudiante nefasto, ya que la galopante dislexia que sufría y que no le fue diagnosticada hasta los diez años, tampoco ayudó mucho. Aparte del conocimiento superior a la media que tenia de los motores, obtenido gracias a su padre, que llevaba un taller de desguace de coches robados, a Jasper no le quedaba mucho más que ofrecer. Una vez, en uno de los colegios a los que tuvo que cambiarse a mitad del curso, un niño bien que no le dejaba en paz le llamo _el don nadie venido de la nada,_ y el no pudo evitar pensar que, en parte, tenía razón. Por supuesto que eso no le impidió propinar un puñetazo a ese arrogante bocazas, ganándose con ello una expulsión de una semana.

Y entonces, cuando estaba en octavo curso, descubrió el poder del sex-appeal. De repente, mujeres de todas las edades empezaron a andar detrás de él. _Don nadie venido de la nada_ se convirtió en el rey del lugar y se dedicó a flirtear durante un tiempo. Hasta que se enamoró de Ashley Greene. Profundamente. Y ella también lo hizo de él, al menos durante un rato, y cuando le dijo, con tono grave, que era tres semanas mayor que él, Jasper supo lo que era el destino.

Nicole. Era perfecta. Si, algunos días resultaba un poco irritable, no era la mejor en matemáticas, y tenía mucho carácter; creía que estaba más guapa con mechas rosas en su pelo rubio cobrizo, y también había montado un buen escandalo con el asunto de la mudanza… Pero era perfecta. Lo mejor que había hecho y que haría en su vida.

-Bueno, pues mi profesora de matemáticas me odia –dijo Nicole mientras ambos preparaban la cena en la cocina. Se les había hecho un poco tarde; todavía estaban acomodándose al cambio de horario con respecto a California. Nic, mientras, pelaba unas zanahorias, su hortaliza favorita desde que tenía ocho meses-. Se puso a soltar todos esos comentarios maliciosos sobre lo que me habían permitido pasar por alto el año pasado en algebra y yo me puse en plan: _¿Hola?, mi madre ha muerto, ¿de acuerdo? Siento que no me encadenaran y azotaran, pero puede que en California sí que les tengan cariño a los alumnos_.

-¿Le dijiste todo eso? –pregunto Jasper mientras removía el pollo que se estaba tostando en la sartén.

-Obviamente, no, papá –repuso ella con cariño-. Luego me toco ciencias, y están dando lo mismo que el año pasado. Me aburro tanto que me entran ganas de ponerme a llorar.

Su hija continuo hablando, exponiéndole las deficiencias del sistema educativo de Bellsford, de las camarillas que ya había creadas, de su miedo a no encajar (hasta ahora la gente había sido muy simpática con ella pero, ¿y si eran unos falsos y terminabas clavándole una puñalada por la espalda?), sobre su dilema de apuntarse a atletismo, o a teatro, o quizás probar con lacrosse, y sobre la humedad y el frio que hacía en Nueva Inglaterra.

De todos modos, toda esa cháchara fue como música celestial para sus oídos. Estaba hablando, y hablar era algo positivo.

-Por lo menos hoy sí que me ha pasado algo bueno –continuo ella mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

-¿Qué? –pregunto, bebiendo un trago de cerveza.

-He conocido a un muchacho muy guapo.

¿Bueno? Aquello no era bueno. En absoluto.

-¿Qué tipo de muchacho? –quiso saber.

-Del simpático.

-¿Y eso que significa? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho para que te lo parezca?

-Ser simplemente él.

Entonces Nicole esbozo una de esas sonrisas dulces y muy personales que hizo que la espalda se le perlara de sudor frio.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo te ha demostrado ser tan simpático, Nicole? ¿Cómo puede alguien serlo solo con ser simplemente él? Algo habrá tenido que hacer o decir para…

-¡Por Dios, papá! Relájate. No te pongas así. No estoy embarazada ni nada por el estilo.

Jasper se puso de pie de un salto.

-¡Por supuesto que no estas embarazada! ¡Porque no te has acostado con nadie! Porque no harás algo así. Jamás. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Nicole puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tranquilízate, papá. Sólo era una broma.

-Sí, bueno, pero ese chaval tan _simpático_ no lo es. Hazme caso. Yo también he tenido su edad y no tienes ni idea de lo poco simpáticos que somos –añadió, volviendo a sentarse.

-Podríamos ir al cine.

-No. Eres demasiado joven para tener una cita.

-Papi –dijo Nicole con ese tono dulce de niña pequeña que funcionaba tan bien-. No seas malo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Nada de citas. Eres demasiado joven. Comete la cena.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Nunca saldré con nadie! Como si no fuera ya lo suficientemente friki por haber perdido a mi madre, ahora me quedare encerrada en ese estúpido apartamento el resto de mi vida. ¿Ya estas contento? –dijo, dándole un empujón a su plato, para acto seguido ponerse de pie y marcharse furiosa a su habitación.

-Nicole –llamo su padre. Escucho como cerraba la puerta de un portazo-. No te olvides del examen de español de mañana.

Los Ramones comenzaron de nuevo; en esta ocasión con I Wanna Be Sedated. Si, a él también le hubiera gustado estar sedado.

Miro su plato, soltó un suspiro y lo hizo a un lado. La cerveza, por el contrario, si que le seguía apeteciendo. Le dio un buen trago y alzo la vista hacia el techo.

-Gracias, nena –dijo con voz queda-. Tenías que dejarme solo, a cargo de una adolescente.

Quizá no había actuado de forma correcta. Puede que con ese tipo de comportamientos estuviera echando a perder a Nicole para siempre y promoviendo que terminara con un tatuaje y preñada de algún motorista imbécil que… Mierda. Excepto por lo del tatuaje, Ashley había acabado precisamente así, y él había sido el imbécil en cuestión.

Sin embargo Ashley había conseguido ser una exitosa abogada y una buena madre. Pero una cosa era tener un novio motorista mecánico que te sacaba de tu habitación por la noche y te llevaba a dar un paseo por la costa, para ir luego a su departamento a hacer el amor, y otra bien distinta casarse con él.

Ashley lo intento. Ambos lo hicieron. Ella le había hablado de sus compañeros de universidad, de su trabajo, de lo convencidos que estaban de que su hija no solo era la niña más guapa del mundo, sino también la más inteligente y dulce. Pero a medida que los años transcurrían, sus conversaciones eran menos frecuentes; todo lo contrario que las peleas. Cada vez que pasaban menos tiempo juntos. La típica historia de dos personas que se casan demasiado jóvenes.

Ver como la pequeña brecha que existía entre su muer y él se fue convirtiendo en un enorme daño y ser incapaz de evitarlo resulto bastante desagradable. Él la amaba, nunca dejo de hacerlo. Y siempre espero que las cosas terminarían yendo a mejor. Pero entonces llego esa llamada del médico, y aunque sabía que estaba mal decirlo, de buena gana habría matado al doctor Elliot Kramer, porque, con esa llamada, había echado por tierra cualquier oportunidad que Ashley y el hubieran tenido de arreglar las cosas. Ocho meses después, perdió a Ashley para siempre.

Se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a guardar los restos de la cena. A pesar de las quejas de Nicole, le alegraba haber vuelto a Nueva Inglaterra y a lo que él consideraba era el clima real, tan alejado de la implacable perfección de San Diego, y tan distante también del lugar donde se casó y de sus complicados recuerdos. Bellsford fue el primer sitio al que fu tras su salida del reformatorio, cuando su tío abuelo por fin acepto que se fuera a vivir con él. Le gustaba aquella pequeña localidad, con sus serpenteantes callejones y sus peculiares comercios. Con un rio a un lado del pueblo y el estado de Maine justo detrás del puente.

Había sido agradable volver a ver a los Cullen ese día. Aquella pareja era buen agente. Hasta le había divertido comprobar lo poco que habían cambiado tanto ellos como su restaurante. Con Alessa pasaba lo mismo; ya no era una adolescente en plenos dieciséis, pero sí que seguía pareciendo un polluelo recién salido del cascaron, mirándote como si tuviera dos cabezas.

Sin embargo, volver a la cocina donde trabajo en sus años de instituto… Había sido demasiado. Durante el tiempo que estuvo allí, había tenido la sensación de que en cualquier momento aparecería Ashley, igual que solía llegar después de clase, cuando venía de cualquiera de los grupos de estudio a los que pertenecía y se paraba un rato antes de volver a casa. Había esperado que entrara con su coleta bamboleándose de un lado a otro, sonriéndole mientras él se dedicaba a lavar los platos y cacerolas; esa sonrisa que siempre hacia que olvidara que era un delincuente juvenil condenado a seguir los pasos de su familia y a una más que segura vida en prisión.

Aunque tan solo había pasado una semana desde su regreso a Bellsford, ya consideraba su apartamento como un lugar seguro. Según le había contado el agente inmobiliario, había sido construido sobre una vieja fábrica que se había convertido en un edificio de viviendas hacia cinco o diez años. Tenía tres habitaciones, dos baños, un aseo, salón, cocina y un despacho. Ningún recuerdo de Ashley entrando por la puerta, lo que era bueno y malo a la vez. En su armario había colgado el albornoz de su difunta esposa. Las mañanas de los domingos le habían dado sus momentos más felices, cuando ella no tenía que ir al trabajo y se dedicaba a hacer crepes. Estaba tan adorable con esa prenda de color rosa…

Bueno. Ya solo eran eso, recuerdos.

-Todo va a salir bien –murmuro, frotándose la cara con la mano.

Estaba increíblemente cansado. No era que hubiera hecho mucho ese día, aparte de supervisar una remesa de material que había llegado al taller. Con suerte, el tuneado de motos podría darle el mismo dinero aquí, en New Hempshire, que el que le había dado en California. Algo que siempre había sorprendido a su familia política era que el idiota con el que se casó su hija pudiera ganar el dinero suficiente como para llevar una vida decente. No tanto como Ashley, pero si lo bastante.

De pronto la puerta de Nicole se abrió y su hija irrumpió en el pasillo.

-Tengo algo que decirte –soltó ella, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándote como si fuera el Ángel de la Muerte-. Eres completamente injusto, y no te extrañe que el día menos pensado termine escapándome de casa.

-No me obligues a ponerte un chip en la oreja –replico él.

-¡No tiene gracia! ¡Te odio!

-Bueno, yo te quiero mucho, incluso aunque me hayas arruinado la vida al convertirse en una adolescente. –Se froto los ojos-. ¿Has estudiado para el examen?

-Sí.

-Perfecto –miro a su hija. Era tan parecida a Ashley. Y tan guapa-. ¿Quieres cenar algo? He guardado lo que dejaste.

Nicole volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, dándole al gesto el dramatismo propio de una adolescente.

-Estupendo. Ya que nunca voy a poder tener una cita, me pondré como una vaca.

-Esa es mi niña –dijo su padre que, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se dispuso a calentarle la cena.

* * *

N.A. Hola! Bueno se me había olvidado decir que un capitulo lo narra Alice y otro Jasper, asi que aqui esta el de Jazz. Y ya que la otra adaptacion que hago la actualizo domingos, martes y jueves, que les parece si esta la actualizo lunes, miércoles y viernes?

_Romy92:_ Creo que Jasper y Alice tienen alrededor de 30 y pocos años, y a lo largo de la historia se va revelando la actitud de Jasper, espero y te guste :)

_sakutsunade:_ si, estuvo muy divertida su fantasia, creo que toda mujer alguna vez ha tenido una parecida, espero y te haya gustado el capitulo, saludos.

_andy y ShiniValero:_ muchas gracias por sus sugerencias, al final si pondré a Edward y a Jacob de pareja, creo que sera algo muy cómico imaginar a Jake siendo muy femenino xD Espero y les siga gustando la historia.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Nos leemos mañana,

Wall-e


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer.** Nada de esto me pertenece, la trama es de Kristan Higgins y los personajes de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

-Shilo, no te asustes. Es solo Sam –dijo Alice, intentando sacar a su perro de debajo de la estatua de Arpad el Arquero, santo patrón de Hungría, que adornaba el patio frontal de Piezas Únicas-. ¡Si nos encantan los mensajeros de UPS! ¡No tengas miedo! –Shilo gimoteo y empezó a menear la cola, pero en realidad era un cobarde.

-Tengo una galletita –comento Sam, arrodillándose.

Shilo lloriqueo y se echó hacia atrás, empujando con sus grandes ancas un viejo bebedero para pájaros.

-Ya se ha comido tres donuts, Sam. Vas a tener que mejorar la oferta. Quizá un _filet mignon_.

-Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez –dijo Sam mientras se subía a su enorme camión marrón oscuro-. Que tengas un buen día, Alice.

-Eres un bobalicón –medio regaño Alice a su perro-. Menudo guardián estas hecho. Seguro que si entraran unos asesinos, te esconderías y te dedicarías a mirar mientras me cortan en pedacitos, ¿verdad? –en cuanto el camión de UPS se hubo ido Shilo soltó un cariñoso ladrido y le lamio la muñeca con su pesada lengua.

El año anterior, Alice cometió el error de hacer una visita a la perrera. Y teniendo en cuenta que ella también era adoptada, en cuanto el animal la miro con aquellos ojos tristones, se vio incapaz de decir _no_. Por si no tuviera suficiente con haber heredado tres gatos con la iglesia que compro, ahora era la flamante propietaria de un gran danés blanco y negro de más de sesenta kilos, cuyos mayores talentos parecían consistir en dormir, aullar, y asustarse en cuanto aparecía un repartidor. No obstante, era profundamente devoto a Alice durante sus horas de sueño, y aunque no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que pesaba casi un tercio más que ella, siempre intentaba recostarse sobre su regazo, con más éxito que fracaso.

En el momento en que Shilo se vio a salvo del hombretón de marrón, se fue corriendo a olisquear al enorme par de leones de piedra de la antigua biblioteca de Maine. A pesar de que sus padres no entendían muy bien su devoción por salvar cosas que ya no servían para nada, ella sentía precisamente lo contrario. La restauración de objetos era casi una religión para ella. El algún lugar alguien estaba buscando cosas –el poste de barbero del Bronx, la rueda de un viejo tractor, las vidrieras de una antigua casa victoriana, la gárgola desconchada de una iglesia de Winooski- y todas ellas volverían a ser queridas y a resultar útiles. En eso consistía su trabajo.

Pero ahora era el momento de los donuts. Era jueves, y los jueves eran el día en que sus dos mejores amigos se pasaban por su tienda después de clase a tomar algo. Jacob, la pareja de su hermano desde hacía mucho tiempo, y Rosalie, la amiga que Alice tenía desde que era una niña. Ambos eran profesores en el instituto de Bellsford. A Jake, que impartía economía doméstica, los alumnos le adoraban; a Rose, la encargada de educación física, no. Todos los años, sin falta, los alumnos de último curso dedicaban el anuario a su amado profesor Black, y a Jake le encantaba regodearse frente al resto del claustro.

-¡Hola, muchachos! –saludo Alice, sujetando la puerta para que pasara el perro, que troto alegremente, relamiéndose el morro. Por lo visto, los tres pastelitos de crema anteriores no habían sido suficientes.

-¡Hola, Alice! ¿Cómo estás? –Claire Young, una de los dos empleados que trabajaban para ella, la sonrío como si hiciera años que no se veían, en vez de las dos horas que habían pasado-. ¿Cómo se encuentra Vivian hoy?

-Ya sabes cómo es Vivian –respondió Alice-. No le ha gustado mi corte de pelo, y por supuesto no ha firmado nada. Los de la empresa Down East la van a llevar a cenar el viernes, como me ha dicho tres veces. Hasta me ha enseñado la cita en su BlackBerry, para que no cante victoria antes de tiempo –a pesar de sus ciento un años, Viv estaba al día en lo que a tecnología punta se trataba.

Vivian Appleton era la duela de Los Prados, una espectacular finca de cuatro hectáreas con una antigua casa victoriana. La casa era asombrosa, tenía tres plantas con elegantes chimeneas, escaleras de tramo curvo y anchos alfeizares en las ventanas. Cada rincón parecía esconder un tesoro, ya fuera una rejilla para la calefacción de hierro o una bañera con patas tan encantadora como un lirio de agua. Viv ya no vivía allí; había preferido mudarse a una residencia en Portsmouth, pero llevaba más de dos años tentando a todas las empresas de deconstrucción de New Hempshire, Maine y Vermont con la jugosa propiedad.

Los herederos de Vivian, ocho sobrinos nietos –cuatro hombres y cuatro mujeres-, tenían pensado derribar la preciosa casa, así como la vivienda anexa del guarda, y vender la finca con sus huertos y arroyo a una promotora. Lo que para Alice era una auténtica tragedia. Sin embargo, los herederos –o los buitres, como Viv prefería llamarlos- creían que podían obtener más ganancias por la tierra que por la edificación en sí, y la anciana estaba dispuesta a dejarles hacer lo que quisieran, movida por algún particular sentido yanqui de la familia o algo por el estilo. Pero lo que a Alice le quedaba claro era que si la casa tenía que ser derribada, quería ser ella la encargada de hacerlo. Era como si tuviera que organizar un funeral para uno de sus mejores amigos, y ella y Quil, el carpintero extremadamente tímido que trabajaba para Piezas Únicas, se tomarían su tiempo para hacerlo bien con todo el debido cuidado respeto e incluso amor.

A pesar de comportarse como una diva, Viv se había dado cuenta del cariño que Alice le tenía a su casa y le había dejado las llaves y el código de su sistema de alarma. Solía ir allí una vez por semana, a veces incluso más, para darse un paseo por la vivienda vacía y los todavía adorables alrededores, y comprobar cosas como que el tejado no acumulara mucha nieve o que no se hubiera colado dentro ningún vándalo o adolescente.

-Nos dará los derechos de construcción a nosotros, ¿verdad? Seguro que si –Claire, seis años menor que Alice, aunque aparentaba su edad, tenía la costumbre de convertir todos sus comentarios en preguntas, pero era una mujer encantadora-. Oh, ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme? ¿Bree ya ha llegado? ¿Con Quil? –Claire se sonrojo desde el escote para arriba. Llevaba chiflada por el carpintero desde el día que empezó a trabajar allí, hacía ya dos años.

Alice fue hacia la parte trasera de su tienda-almacén, donde el calvo, estoico y robusto Quil solía realizar los trabajos de restauración de piezas que necesitaban o bien ser reparadas o mejorar su acabado. El hombre estaba hablando –algo de lo más insólito-, con su voz grave, contándole a Bree la diferencia entre la madera de roble y la de arce. Bree alzo los ojos y la miro con alivio.

-Ya estás aquí. Llegas tarde. Lo voy a cantar –Bree cruzo sus brazos y la fulmino con la mirada, pero se aplaco de inmediato en cuanto Shilo troto hacia ella y le dio un lametazo en el codo.

-Hola, Quil –dijo ella. El carpintero alzo la mano derecha a modo de saludo. Era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero gracias a él podía llevar su negocio-. ¿Teneis hambre? He traído donuts.

-Pues claro que sí. ¿Tú no la tienes? ¿Acaso no estas siempre hambrienta? –pregunto Bree.

-Deja eso, ¿de acuerdo? –hacía dos años, la organización Big Brothers/Big Sisters le había asignado como hermana pequeña a Bree y, quitando el hecho de que tenía trece años, adoraba a esa cría-. Quil, ¿te apetece tomarte un descanso?

-Estoy bien –señalo el, echando un vistazo hacia el escritorio de enfrente con una mirada que solo podría describirse como de temor. Claire hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano. Quil aparto la vista.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy en el colegio? –le pregunto a Bree.

-Asquerosamente mal. Como siempre. Los profesores se creen que soy tonta.

-Me cuesta creerlo –alargó el brazo y colocó la mano sobre el hombro de la niña, que acepto el contacto de buena gana. Bree solía pasarse por allí unos cuantos días a la semana. Su hogar era un auténtico desastre. Su madre sólo tenía veintinueve años y una interminable lista de novios que habían vivido con ella, de modo que a Alice le encantaba tenerla cerca el mayor tiempo posible.

-¿Y cuándo se supone que empieza la hora del café? –pregunto Bree.

Como hecho a propósito, en ese preciso instante se abrió la puerta de la tienda y entraron Jake y Rose, discutiendo amigablemente. Los mejores amigos de Alice no podían ser más distintos. Jake era delgado, elegante y encantador, y hacia que todo el mundo a su alrededor se sintiera como si fuera la persona más importante del mundo. Rose tendía a hacer de su silbato su principal forma de comunicación, mostraba la resistencia de un toro Brahma y no tenía problemas con los limites personales.

El hijo de catorce años de Rose, Alec, también había ido. En realidad Rose siempre lo llevaba a cualquier sitio al que fuera. Al igual que Alice, también era adoptado, aunque él lo había sido a los siete años y no a las pocas horas de nacer como le paso a ella. Tenía la sensación de que el muchacho estaba empezando a enamorarse de Bree, lo que le parecía dulce.

-¿Qué tal, chicos? –les saludo Alice, sintiendo una cálida oleada de orgullo por todo el cuerpo. Nunca dejaba de emocionarla que sus amigos le hicieran aquellas visitas, pues conseguían que, después de todos esos años, se sintiera como si fuera la reina del instituto. No podía culparles; Piezas Únicas era un lugar ideal por el que dejarse caer.

En cuando Shilo vio a Jake, ladró feliz y se tumbó en el suelo boca arriba, con los belfos colgando y mostrando sus enormes dientes, por si el amigo de su dueña estaba de humor para acariciarle la barriga.

-¡Hola, Jake! ¡Hola, Rose! –canturreo Claire-. ¿Cómo estáis?

-Un poco inquieta –contesto Rose meditabunda. Alec se estremeció.

-Claire, cariño, por favor, no pronuncies nuestros nombres juntos –comento Jake-. La gente se cree que tenemos ocho hijos y que nos amamos el uno al otro. Ya es bastante malo tener que trabajar en el mismo sitio, ¿verdad, Rose? Hola Bree.

-Hola, señor Black –repuso Bree, completamente sonrojada. Casi todas las mujeres estaban enamoradas de Jake, y Bree no era una excepción.

A continuación, el profesor se sirvió una taza de café, se sentó frente a la barra que antaño había pertenecido a una cafetería, y dio varias vueltas sobre el taburete.

-¡Donuts! ¡Qué bien! –Rose se dispuso a devorar uno relleno de crema-. Estoy famélica. Alec, ¿quieres un trozo?

-No, mamá, no tengo hambre.

-Dale un mordisco. Te encantan –Rose agito el donut frente a los ojos de su hijo. Shilo lo siguió con la mirada, hipnotizado y babeando.

-No tengo hambre.

-¡Alec! ¡Muerde!

-¡Esta bien! –Alec le lanzo a Alice una mirada de _¿te das cuenta de todo lo que tengo que aguantar?_, y acto seguido, dio un mordisco al donut de su madre-. Me encanta. Acabo de descubrir mi meta en esta vida. Hola, Bree –saludó, pero Bree no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirándolo hasta que la cara del muchacho paso del rosa a un tono casi purpura-. De acuerdo. Me voy a hacer los deberes. Ah, por cierto, Alice, tengo una pregunta para ti.

-Dispara –se hizo con un donut con cobertura de chocolate y dio un buen mordisco.

-¿Has buscado alguna vez a tus padres biológicos? Tengo este libro… ¿Te lo has llegado a plantear? –pregunto, sacando de su mochila un libro titulado _Antes de que los encuentres_.

-No, nunca –contesto mirando a Rose, que seguía concentrada en el donut. Hojeó el libro-. Tiene buena pinta, ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Bueno, aún no he empezado –le informo Alec-. El libro es para pensarte las cosas un poco. Cuenta algunas historias bastante malas. También otras buenas.

-¿Y de que van las malas? –quiso saber Bree.

-Hmm… ven, mejor te lo enseño –el muchacho hizo un gesto hacia el sofá victoriano. Tras una prolongada mirada, Bree suspiro y se levantó.

-Que convincente –murmuro Jake mientras los dos adolescentes se alejaban.

-Unas pocas décadas más, y puede que ella le corresponda –añadió Alice, orgullosa.

-Y bueno, Rose, ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto?

-¿Con qué? ¿Con lo de los padres biológicos? Le he dicho que adelante –comento Rose despreocupada-. Si quiere conocerlos, estoy de su lado –añadió, lamiéndose un poco de crema que tenía en un dedo.

-¿Y tú, Alice? –dijo Claire, apartando la mirada de Quil, que continuaba trabajando en silencio en la parte trasera-. ¿He oído que tu prima se viene a vivir aquí? ¿La alemana descalza? ¿En serio? Porque soy su fan incondicional. Es tan guapa, ¿verdad?

Alice intercambio una mirada con Rose y Jake.

-Sí, muy guapa –contesto.

-Y también una zorra –añadió Jake.

-¿En serio? –jadeo Claire-. ¡Oh, no!

-Oh, si –confirmo Rose.

-Irina odia a Alice –dijo Jake.

-¿Cómo puede alguien odiarte? –Claire miro a Jake como si acabara de arrancar la cabeza de un gatito-. ¡Imposible!

-Sí que lo es –continuo Jake-. Son rivales.

-No es mi rival –le corrigió ella-. Pero parece que me la tiene jurada. Más o menos.

-Yo creo que la culpa la tiene la madre de Irina –volvió a intervenir Jake.

-Bueno, mi tía está muerta, así que no me parece bien culparla de nada –murmuro Alice en busca de otro donut.

Pero era cierto. Desde que tenía uso de razón, Irina siempre había hecho todo lo posible para que se sintiera inferior. El porqué, no tenía idea, pues su prima parecía tenerlo todo. Esme y Carmen, la madre de Irina, eran gemelas idénticas. Los Denali incluso también tenían un restaurante alemán, aunque en Nueva York, una ciudad que consideraba superior a Bellsford. Tanto Esme como Carmen tuvieron problemas a la hora de quedarse embarazadas. El mismo año que Carlisle y Esme adoptaron a Alice, Carmen y Eleazar tuvieron a Irina y, desde entonces, empezaron las comparaciones. Carmen aprovechaba la menor oportunidad para llamar a Esme y contarle la lista de triunfos de Irina con todo lujo de detalles: la caída de su primer diente, la primera vez que cocino una hornada de galletas _pfeffemüsse_, lo guapa que era su hija y lo mucho que se parecía a ellas. Y era verdad, Irina era una belleza. Alice, no. Irina era alta y segura de sí misma, con una larga melena rubia, brillantes ojos azules y un cuerpo escultural con generosas curvas que estaban ahí desde que se compró su primer sujetador a los doce años.

Cuando eran niñas, Irina se pasaba el tiempo dándole consejos cuando sus familias se juntaban: _Alice, deberías dejarte el pelo largo para que la gente sepa que eres una niña_, _Alice, si comes más queso seguro que te crecen las tetas_… al hacerse mayores, su prima simplemente no le hacía caso, excepto cuando los adultos estaban mirándolas; entonces sacaba toda su falsa zalamería.

Hasta que un horrible día, tía Carmen y tío Eleazar murieron en un accidente de automóvil cuando ella e Irina tenían diecisiete años, y su prima se vino a vivir con los Cullen. Durante el último año de instituto, intento ser amable con su prima, incluirla en su escasa vida social, decirle lo guapa que estaba cuando llevaba alguna camiseta o suéter que la favorecía. Pero Irina se creía superior a Alice. Quería mucho a Esme –al fin y al cabo era la gemela de su madre- y a Carlisle y era simpática con Edward los pocos fines de semana que su hermano pasaba allí cuando se lo permitían sus estudios en la facultad de Medicina, pero para Alice no tenía más que insultos velados y falso afecto.

-¿Debería… odiarla… ahora que se todo esto? –pregunto Claire.

-Si –contestaron Jake y Rose al unísono.

-¡No! –Exclamo Alice-. Mi prima es… Ya sabes. Está bien. A mis padres les vendrá muy bien su ayuda. ¿Y quién sabe? Puede que el restaurante mejore un poco.

-¿Por qué ha dejado el programa en el que trabajaba? –quiso saber Claire-. No quiero ofender a tus padres, entiéndeme, pero, ¿no es como bajar de categoría? ¿He sido muy grosera al decir esto?

-Seguro que ha sido un asunto de audiencias –dijo Rose-. ¿Competir contra Rachel Ray? ¡Por favor! –Rose era una autentica forofa de los programas de cocina, tenía cientos de libros culinarios y conocía a todos los chefs famosos habidos y por haber. No era que cocinara mucho, otra cosa que tenía en común con Alice.

-No estoy de acuerdo –comento Jake. Cuando Alice lo miro interrogante, añadió-: La semana pasada le mando un email a Edward. Oh, ¿ese es el nuevo proyecto en el que estas trabajando? –se levanto y fue hacia su zona de trabajo, donde había una maqueta a medio terminar de una casa colonial.

-Si –respondió Alice-. Se trata de la casa Austin. Quily yo nos encargamos de desmontarla el pasado otoño, ¿te acuerdas?

-Cierto, cierto –murmuro Jake-. Deberías pasarte algún día por clase. Bueno, en realidad deberías pasarte por el departamento de arte. Es magnífico, Alice.

Antes de que se dedicara a la desconstrucción y a la restauración, trabajo como constructora de maquetas para un arquitecto. La minuciosidad de los detalles, la precisión que exigía el trabajo, la atrayente idea de poder condensar algo tan grande… resultaban para ella adictivos. Cuando abrió Piezas Únicas, continuo con aquello. Ahora, en vez de diseñar maquetas de edificios que se construirían algún día, las hacía de aquellos que serían demolidos en breve. Era una especie de regalo para sus propietarios, una forma de conservar el pasado.

-¡Alec! –grito Rose-. ¿Puedes acercarte a nuestro automóvil y ver si hay algunos tampones?

-No, mamá. Tengo unos límites. Tengo catorce años. Ve tú a por tus tampones.

Jake soltó un resoplido.

-Rose. No seas mala con tu hijo.

-¿Qué? Pero si lo hago porque tenemos mucha confianza, ¿verdad?

-No tanta.

Bree apenas podía respirar de la risa. Alec la miro y también termino sonriendo.

-Bueno, muchachos, ¿sabéis que? –dijo Alice, bajando la voz-. Voy a tener una conversación con Laurent esta noche.

Aquello hizo que Jake regresara al mostrador.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Vas a declararte? Porque eso sería tan romántico. ¡Oh, Dios mío! –suspiro Claire.

-No, no. Nada de declararse. Solo… ya sabéis. Ha llegado el momento de dar un paso más en nuestra relación.

Jake y Rose intercambiaron una mirada.

-Pues que tengas suerte –dijo su cuñado.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta?

-A ver cómo te lo digo. No lo conozco, salvo las veces que he comido allí, y si le cuentas a Esme que Edward y yo hemos estado en su restaurante, aprovechare cuando estés dormida para matarte. No, Alice, es sólo que… creo que te está utilizando. Así de simple.

-Para tener sexo. Te está usando para tener sexo –aclaró Rose.

Alice miro en dirección a los niños, que por suerte estaban inmersos en truculentas historias familiares, riéndose sin parar.

-Oh, no creo. Eso es debido a que estamos en la primera fase de la relación.

-A ver, si sólo te llama después de las nueve para que vayas a su casa a calentarle la cama, nunca te ha presentado a sus amigos o familia y no demuestra ningún interés en conocer a los tuyos, lo único que puedo hacer es dar la razón a Rose.

-Esta misma noche tenemos una cita –protesto ella.

-¿A qué hora y dónde? –pregunto Jake.

-A las nueve y media –titubeo-. En su casa.

-Llámame después –dijo su cuñado-. Tengo que irme. Aunque no os lo creáis, los profesores de economía doméstica también tenemos que corregir exámenes. _¡Ciao, bellísimas!_ Ah, Alice, sólo para el caso de que lo tuyo con Laurent no funcione, que sepas que estoy dando clases de cocina para adultos. Tu también puedes venir, Rose.

Más tarde, cuando cerro la tienda, se encontró en el cojín del sofá el libro de Alec sobre la búsqueda de los padres biológicos. La verdad, era algo que nunca se había planteado. Carlisle y Esme eran sus padres, punto. Bueno, eso no era del todo exacto. Por supuesto que alguna vez se lo había preguntado. Recordó las fantasías que sobre ese asunto resultaban sobreprotectores, era quedarse corto. Siempre que no la dejaban ir a la piscina _(…¿piscina?, ¿piscina?, pero si allí es donde raptan a los niños)_ o la llevaban a urgencias por cualquier cosa _(¡Pero si se ha dado en la cabeza, doctor!, ¡tiene un chichón!, ¿no cree que pueda tratarse de un tumor?),_ se imaginaba lo que sería tener unos padres menos alarmistas, unos que no la obligaran a comer _chucrut_ a diario porque pensaban que era un alimento imprescindible en toda dieta saludable.

Pero aparte de eso, no. Carlisle y Esme le parecían maravillosos, y nunca se sintió tentada de averiguar cuáles eran sus verdaderas raíces.

Metió el libro en su mochila para no olvidar devolvérselo a Alec y se fue a casa para prepararse para la cita. Si podía considerarse una cita. Jake y Rose tenían razón.

En ocho semanas, había visto a Laurent seis veces. Eso era como estar saliendo… más o menos. Lo cierto era que el historial de Alice con los hombres resultaba más bien escaso. Ron, el gay, había sido el mejor, dejando a un lado que a ambos les gustaban los hombres. Cualquiera pensaría que una mujer con un hermano homosexual tendría algún tipo de detector interno, pero no. Una noche, cuando estaban acurrucados en el sofá, viendo la CNN, Alice admitió que le encantaría pasar una hora con Anderson Cooper, desnudos. _¿Y a quién no?,_ murmuro Ron. A continuación, se miraron a los ojos y se dieron cuenta de la verdad. Al poco tiempo, Ron escribió un artículo para la revista GQ titulado: _Como Anderson Cooper me ayudo a salir del armario_. Aún seguía enviando a Alice postales navideñas.

También había estado John; el atractivo carpintero al que le subcontrato para un trabajo en Maine. La sugerencia que le hizo de que estaría más guapa si se aumentaba el pecho termino con la relación. Si podía llamarse así. Luego había tenido unas cuantas primeras citas, a veces una segunda o tercera, una vez llego a una cuarta… pero nada serio. Alice no había tenido una pareja como tal desde hacía tiempo.

De modo que Laurent debería entrar en vereda, pensó mientras abría la puerta de la furgoneta para que Shilo subiera, que la miro suplicante hasta que ella le ayudo. Quería un novio de verdad. Incluso aun teniendo un perro enorme y tres gatos. Y sobre todo –y le costaba admitir aquello- porque Jasper Whitlock había regresado. Un novio conseguiría que se olvidara de él, así de simple. Y se sentiría a salvo de volver a caer en sus redes.

Para ser sinceros, el que Laurent Bellini se hubiera fijado en ella había sido toda una sorpresa. Él era sofisticado y urbanita; unos adjetivos que en absoluto la definían a ella. Le parecía extremadamente guapo, con ese aire tan mediterráneo. Y también era muy rico, lo que, obviamente, no le restaba nada a su atractivo. Vivía en Midnight Cove, un espléndido complejo de apartamentos con vistas al mar, no al rio; esas hubieran sido unas vistas mucho más proletarias. Podría decirse que lo suyo había sido un caso de atracción de polos opuestos, pero estaba claro que algo había entre ellos.

Sí. Había llegado el momento de reforzar la relación. A Laurent le gustaba. Se habían acostado seis veces. Así que se iría a casa, se pondría ropa interior sexy y un atuendo femenino, le diría a Laurent lo que sentía y el estaría de acuerdo. Seguro que el también quería lo mismo.

-¿Dices que no?

-No es eso, Alice. Es que ahora mismo no tengo tiempo. El restaurante. Seguro que me entiendes –Laurent esbozo una sonrisa, sus blanquísimos dientes brillaron como los de un pirata en contraste con su tez morena-. Pero me lo paso muy bien contigo, aunque no tenga suficiente tiempo –él le paso una copa de vino y extendió la mano para acariciarle el cuello.

-Sí, si –el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea. A lo largo de la cala las luces del resto de las casas relucían discretamente. Alice cambio de postura en el sofá de cuero. Seguía deslizándose abajo y aquello la irritaba bastante-. Es que no podemos seguir así para siempre. No te estoy pidiendo que me regales un anillo y fijemos una fecha, Laurent. Pero, ¿no te apetece que esto… avance un poquito? ¿Qué hagamos más cosas juntos? ¿Conocer a mis padres?

-Por Dios, no –dijo él. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de soltar e intento suavizarlo-. Estoy seguro de que son gente buena, pero deben de odiarme.

-Bueno, no te odian a ti per se –murmuro ella-. Es más por tu restaurante.

-Aun así.

Alice respiro hondo.

-De acuerdo. Mira. Llevamos juntos, ¿Cuánto?, ¿unas semanas? -_Ocho semanas, Laurent. Nos hemos visto seis vece_-. Me gustaría salir a cenar de vez en cuando. Ir al cine. Que nos vieran… juntos. Me gustas. Eres muy divertido. Pero esto sólo no me vale.

-Y tu también eres muy divertida –comento el, sonriendo de nuevo.

-No es que tenga ganas de ponerme a pensar en nombres para nuestros hijos ni nada por el estilo, te lo prometo.

-Lo sé, pero el _Inferno_ necesita que me dedique a él de pleno. Yo creo que lo nuestro es perfecto tal y como esta –tomó su mano y la besó.

-Sí, claro –dijo ella, recostándose en el sofá y volviendo a deslizarse hacia abajo. Laurent interpreto el movimiento como una invitación para besarle el cuello. Ese hombre olía de maravilla. Fuera cual fuese el champú que usaba, seguro que ella no podía permitírselo. Suspiro… pero no porque estuviera excitada. La mano de Laurent se coló por debajo de su camiseta, pero ella lo detuvo-. Espera un segundo.

El alzo la cabeza, ofreciéndole esa mirada hipnótica y sexy que la atrajo tanto como la primera vez que lo vio mientras llevaba a cuestas una estatua de la virgen mártir Santa Inés de Roma.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos a la habitación?

_Hombres._

-No, Laurent. Acabas de decirme que esto es todo lo que tendremos en un futuro inmediato. Pero no es suficiente para mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno… -_Ha llegado el momento de tomar decisiones, Alice, o te convertirás en la eterna cita_-. Quizá debamos dejar de vernos. Sólo por un tiempo. Para darnos cuenta de que es lo que sentimos realmente.

Laurent parpadeo un par de veces, abrió la boca, y la cerro después.

-Está bien. Si eso es lo que quieres.

-No. Ya te he dicho lo que quiero. Quiero algo más que venir aquí una vez a la semana. Porque eso hace que me sienta como si sólo fuera un ligue de una noche, y me gustaría ser algo más.

-Bien –dijo el en tono cortante-. Siento no tener más tiempo disponible. Creí que precisamente tú, como exitosa mujer de negocios que eres, lo entenderías.

-Y lo hago. Sólo… lo siento. ¿Por qué no volvemos a hablar de esto dentro de un mes o así? Quizás el estar un tiempo separados nos ayude a ver las cosas más claras.

-Bien.

-Perfecto –Alice se cruzó de brazos. Y pensar que se había puesto un sujetador de encaje monísimo sólo para eso. Aquello dolía.

Laurent se puso de pie y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Tengo que decirte, Alice, que estoy un poco sorprendido. No me parecía que fueras de ese tipo de mujeres.

-¿Qué tipo?

-Las que quieren una relación seria. Creí que eras… diferente.

-Pues por lo visto no lo soy –masculló ella.

-Te veía tan… poco convencional.

-¿Por qué no llevo faldas ni tacones altos? ¿Eso significa que no quiero mantener una relación normal?

-Pues sí. De algún modo, así es. Vistiéndote así estas enviando un mensaje –la miro de arriba abajo y Alice no pudo evitar apretar los dientes. Un sujetador de encaje. Para eso. Y eso que aquella era su ropa más femenina. Jeans (de mujer y todo ese rollo). Camiseta de flores. ¡De flores! ¡En la camiseta! Un sujetador de seda y encaje muy picante a juego con las braguitas. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué tipo de mensaje se suponía que daba? Uno tradicional, ¡solo eso!

-Está bien. Me voy –le informó, poniéndose de pie.

-No era mi intención insultarte –dijo Laurent, ladeando la cabeza y mirándola con ojos apesumbrados.

-De acuerdo –soltó un suspiro-. Entonces… ¿nos tomamos un tiempo? ¿Volveremos a hablar de esto? –un pequeño atisbo de esperanza ilumino su corazón. Puede que eso fuera lo que necesitaran. O lo que el necesitara; tiempo para ver lo maravillosa que ella podía ser.

-Seguro –se inclinó sobre ella y la beso. En esta ocasión Alice le dejo hacer-. ¿No te gustaría quedarte un rato más? –murmuro, descendiendo con los labios hasta su cuello.

-No, tengo que irme. Gracias, Laurent.

De camino a casa, no sabía si sentirse furiosa o insegura. Un mensaje, ¿perdón? Sólo porque no tuviera la figura de Jennifer López, o los amaneramientos femeninos que muchas de sus congéneres mostraban sin esfuerzo alguno –el flirteo, arreglarse y maquillarse, la suavidad en las formas- no significaba que no quisiera compartir su vida con alguien. Claro que quería. ¿Cómo no iba a querer la perfecta compenetración que tenían sus padres? ¿O la de Jake y Edward, que llevaban juntos desde la universidad? Por supuesto que quería algo así.

Aparco el coche dentro del camino de acceso a su casa y entro, viéndola desde una nueva perspectiva. Vivía en una iglesia restaurada –medio restaurada en realidad- llena de telarañas, suelos que crujían y con mucha personalidad. Algún día –y con unos cien mil dólares de inversión más- aquel lugar se convertiría en un hogar digno de las mejores visitas. Ahora, sin embargo, necesitaba reemplazar todo el techo, y puede que el campanario también resultara un poco peligroso, dado que el mecanismo que sostenía los más de trescientos cincuenta kilos de campana de hierro no sólo estaba averiado, sino también oxidado. El resto de la iglesia seguía lleno de muebles y de todas aquellas cosas de las que no podía desprenderse y que no había sido capaz de vender en Piezas Únicas, como una jaula victoriana, la estatua de un elefante, o la cátedra de un obispo.

Shilo, percibiendo que su dueña necesitaba un poco de cariño, ladro de alegría en cuanto la vio, y Caramelo, el más grande de sus tres gatos, fue trotando hacia ella como si tuviera algo de perro en su ADN.

-¿Cómo están mis muchachos? –dijo a modo de saludo mientras Shilo le daba un cabezazo en el estómago y Caramelo la arañaba con sus garras (cariñosamente, por supuesto)-. ¿tenéis hambre? ¿Qué os parece un palto patrocinado? ¿Eh? ¿O una deliciosa pizza en pan de barra? ¿Os apetece? A mi también, desde luego.

Pero no fue hasta que puso a Neil Diamond (Sweet Caroline, por supuesto, ¿Qué otra cosa se puede poner cuando uno no está de buen humor?), cuando le vino a la mente la idea de que quizá terminar su relación con Laurent, por muy endeble que esta fuera, no había sido la decisión más inteligente. No porque le importara mucho o lo considerara especial (no en ese momento, aunque sí que había creído que podrían haber tenido un futuro juntos), sino porque acababa de echar abajo la pequeña barrera que separaba a su corazón de Jasper Whitlock.

Desde el momento en que lo vio en la cocina del _Guten Tag_, no había pasado ni una sola hora en la que no pensara en él.

Y aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

* * *

**N.A.** Olá, boa noite! Como había prometido aquí esta el capi. Yo no soy muy fan del futbol, pero me alegro de que Argentina le haya ganado a Holanda, porque ya saben, soy mexicana y... No era penal xD Lo siento, pero creo que sigo traumada con eso.

_Romy92: _Me alegra de que te haya gustado, y si, creo que lo mas genial es que se puede ver también desde la perspectiva de Jasper, porque creo que así se explican muchas mas cosas, pero bueno, eso ya lo verás mas adelante, saludos.

Gracias a todos por leer,

Wall-e


End file.
